Banks traditionally offer certain benefits to their customers, such as safe-storage of and access to funds, direct deposit capabilities, automated teller machine (ATM) access and convenience of service points, etc. Many members of the cash based society understand and seek such bank-like benefits at reasonable and straightforward prices, but are often reluctant to enter into a relationship with banks. One reason for the cash based society's avoidance of banks is that they tend to feel that they are not respected by banks. Also, members of the cash based society typically reject hidden fees, limited services and locations, approval processes, minimums, etc. Thus, the prevailing product and service approaches of banks tend to intimidate members of the cash based society, or at least impede the successful adaptation of bank services to their needs and lifestyles.
Some banks and financial institutions offer “low cost” or “basic” accounts. Such financial institutions usually restrict services, offer “lower” fees, and may waive minimum balance requirements. However, such low cost accounts remain unappealing to many members of the cash based society because they tend to be offered through bank branches with limited hours and locations and ATMs which may not be local to the consumer. Furthermore, there is still a credit check and an approval process associated with “low cost” accounts, which the cash based consumer might fail because of credit history or residence problems. In addition, the cash based consumer may be worried about garnishments or inconvenient, disrespectful service.
Some financial institutions offer debit card payroll solutions. For example, a branded check printing service may provide direct deposits capabilities for federal benefit checks in exchange for a transaction fee. However, federal benefit check distribution services do not allow multiple withdrawals in varied amounts. Transaction fees for these and other debit card payroll solutions tend to be expensive. There is currently no other banking service offered to the cash based society that provides direct deposit capability.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a financial service that offers safe-storage of and access to funds, direct deposit capabilities, automated teller machine (ATM) access, convenient service points, etc, without requiring a traditional bank-customer relationship.